


The best Gift

by mrsjuliananba



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsjuliananba/pseuds/mrsjuliananba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shouta wanted to spend Christmas with Kou, but as always, his work is in their way and he cancels their plans. But will Kou accept that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The best Gift

“Kisa! Is your Christmas special finally here?!”  
“Wait a little, Takano-san! The courier is already on his way here!”  
“If we don't have it in 15 minutes, we'll need a replacement. Onodera, show me what we can use!”

Shouta sighed and cursed the mangaka in charge. Always being late, always taking too long, always waiting until the end to finish their work. It stressed him out and got on his nerves.  
Why did he still work here? Oh, yes, he still loved his job. Being able to help creating stories that would move hundreds and thousands of people - including his boyfriend - made him happy. Between, it was the same boyfriend who wanted to spend Christmas together, who wanted to cook for them and talked about trying out something new. The same boyfriend he had to call yesterday and tell him that he couldn't make it, that his work was too much to handle at the moment and that he couldn't leave the publishing company until morning hours. The most depressing fact: They didn't see each other for a month already, because Kou was still a student and had his exams and he also had to hand in some paintings. Then it was Shouta's work why they couldn't meet, because they had to finish their work earlier this month, due to Christmas.

“I've got a delivery for Kisa Shouta-san!”  
“Here! Thank you! Takano-san, it's here! Ricchan, help me check it, then we can forward it to the printer's.”

After ten more minutes the story was finally on its way to its last destination and everybody took a deep breath and relaxed in their chairs. The head of the department was the first to stand up.

“Thank you for your hard work today. You can leave now, this was the last story for the next issue. Onodera, take your stuff, if we hurry up, we'll catch the last train home.”  
“Who said I would leave with you! Ever thought that I have other plans?”  
“I said we're leaving! Now take your fucking stuff!”

Cursing quietly, Ritsu packed his few belongings and took his jacket, following the taller brunet out of the office.

“Have a nice Christmas, everybody!”, were his last words before turning around the corner.

Shouta sighed and started to tidy up his desk a little, so he didn't have to do it tomorrow. Oh wait, it would be today, just later. And it didn't matter if it took him longer to get home, nobody waited there for him. Yukina knew that he worked and didn't know when he would finish. He smiled sadly. It was their first Christmas as a couple and they couldn't spend it together, it was a shame. Unlike in the western countries, in Japan Christmas was a holiday for lovers and Kisa really had looked forward to spend it with his boyfriend. He blushed a little at his thought. It was his first real relationship and he really would have been too happy to be together with Yukina now.  
When he finished clearing his desk, the others had already left. Exhausted he put on his jacket and took his bag, then left for the elevator. After leaving the building and taking a look back, he realized that almost everyone in the company had already left, only a few windows were lit. He turned back to the street and headed for the station, hoping to still be able to get the last train home, he didn't want to pay for a taxi and walking wasn't an option in his state either.  
Walking through the streets he saw couple after couple, sitting or walking together and chatting about something, laughing and giving each other loving gazes, sometimes even kisses. How he envied them. Not only he couldn't see his lover today, they couldn't even show their love so openly. Being gay was still a no go in this society and you had to be careful if you met outside of your homes, and even there you still had to pay attention to your actions and what you said.  
Realizing that he still had a chance to get the last train, Shouta sped up and succeeded. Hardly anyone was on the train, but well, taking in count how late it already was, it didn't surprise the brunet. Taking a seat, he relaxed a bit and leaned his head against the window behind him. He only wanted to get home, take a shower and then go to sleep. Unfortunately he still had a ten minutes walk home from the station and his body told him to finally eat something decent. So perhaps no sleep for another hour. When the train reached his stop, he hurried to get out and went to a konbini. And after getting a bento, he went home directly. But after opening the door to his apartment, he realized that something was off.  
First of all, it wasn't dark. Then he saw a pair of shoes that definitely wasn't his. And the last evidence was the bag in the doorway. So someone was here. And considering that only one other person than himself had a key to his apartment, it could only be Yukina Kou.  
After taking off his shoes and leaving his bag in the doorway, too, he made his way to the living room. And there he was, beautiful as always, sitting on the floor before the couch. His arms were crossed on the seat and his head rested on them. In front of him was the table, decorated and full with untouched food. Shouta's heart ached. This man was too much for him too handle. Why was he here? Why did he still cook for him and waited for him to get home? What had he done to deserve that?  
Shouta quietly made his way to the boy, sat beside him and brushed some hair out of his face. He really was a beauty, even when asleep, or better, he looked even more beautiful, but still had that childish innocence, looking adorably cute. The older continued to brush the other's hair, ignoring his tiredness, for a few minutes until the other finally awakened from the touch. He slowly blinked his eyes open, looking around until he made out his lover beside him.

“Welcome back. How was work?”  
“Exhausting.”  
“Wanna take a bath first? I'll warm up the food in the time being and we can eat together.”  
“OK.”

But when Shouta wanted to stand up, two arms embraced him and pressed him against the other's body. When he looked up, soft lips were placed on his own and he returned the kiss immediately. He didn't know how long they sat there kissing, but it didn't matter, he longed for the other already for far too long. But even they were human and had to stop due to the need of air.

“I'll take a quick shower then.”, he still panted slightly.  
“Please do so.”

* * *

“Did you make some more food while I was in the bathroom?”

“No, I just put some in the fridge before.”  
“Oh, OK. Well then, itadakimasu!”  
“Itadakimasu!”

They ate in silence and Shouta enjoyed just being around the other. Even if he longed for the other's touch and body, he still treasured moments like this, when they just spent time together, without physical contact. But surprisingly, it didn't take them long to finish the food and he already wanted to get up, when the other asked him to stay where he was, while getting something out of the fridge. Kou then put out the light in the living room while being busy in the kitchen. The older only realized what was going on when his lover came into the room again, a cake in his hands, with candles.

“Merry Christmas, Kisa-san. I hope you like it. I baked the cake myself. Sorry for not getting you a proper present, but I didn't know what to buy you, so I just baked.”

Shouta could only stare at the other, then the cake and then his opposite again.

“You made it?”  
“Yes.”  
“All by yourself?”  
“Yes.”, the other said proudly.  
“Wow.”

Suddenly he was really moved, feeling tears forming in his eyes. Damn tiredness, all blame on it.

“Oh god, Kisa-san, did I do something wrong?”

And before the older could answer, his lover was beside him, taking the smaller man in his arms.

“Please stop crying. Is it my fault?”

He could only shake his head, signaling that it was not.

“Why are you crying then?”

Shouta hesitated for a moment, but then he put his stubbornness aside because he knew that he needed to be accommodating sometimes.

“It's just that you came here, cooked for me, baked a cake, and then you even stayed up to wait for me just to be able to spend Christmas with me. And I even told you not to do it, because I knew that it would take me too long to get home. No one had ever done this for me, none of this. All these past years I spent Christmas alone or with some random guy I'd never see again. But now you're here and you're so caring that my heart aches and it makes me cry. And I don't even have a present for you.”  
“So you cry because you're happy?”  
“Yes.”  
“This is enough as a present for me, you know?”

The hug was tightened a bit and he returned it. Something told him that he made an idiot out of himself behaving like some lovesick girl, but he knew that he needed to show this side of him to Kou now and then.

“So how about having some cake and then go to bed, hm?”  
“Sounds great.”

And just as Shouta took his first bite, Kou had to add a “In between, I meant some real good sex before going to sleep.”  
Shouta nearly died because he choked on the cake. Sometimes Kou was just too frank about these things. But he still would fulfill the other's wish.

“I know that, but thank you for clarifying it.”, Shouta frowned.  
“Just wanted to be sure.”

Sometimes this sparkling guy was too much.

 


End file.
